barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Derek
Derek was a character played by Rickey Carter who debuted in the Backyard Gang video Waiting for Santa replacing Salim Grant who played Jason. He appeared in the later videos of the series, as well as in the first two seasons of Barney & Friends, and in Barney Live! In New York City. About Derek According to the episode, "Everyone is Special", Derek enjoys reading books and making jokes. However, he doesn't show this joking trait in the rest of series (this trait is commonly associated with Michael instead). He is also shown to have an interest in baseball, as seen in "Be a Friend" and "Grandparents Are Grand!"; according to "Grandparents are Grand", Derek's last name is Richards. Family Derek's family consists of his Mother, Father, and supposedly two brothers; according to his family painting in "My Family's Just Right for Me". In addition, his Granddad Richards came for a visit in "Grandparents are Grand". He also had a pet goldfish named Angel, and dog named Fluffy. Glasses In the Barney and the Backyard Gang videos he appeared in, Derek didn't wear glasses. It wasn't until the Season 1 episode "I Like To Eat Some Cookies" that he is seen wearing them for the first time. He even acknowledges the first time he got them in "May I Help You?". Appearances #Waiting for Santa (first appearance) #The Barney and the Backyard Gang Movie #Campfire Sing-Along #Barney Goes to School #Barney in Concert #Rock with Barney #I Like To Eat Some Cookies #My Family's Just Right For Me (Episode) #It's Easy When We Do Our Work? #Playing It Safe #We Fly A My Kite! #Ready Set Play! #Can You Sing That Song #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard #Going Places! #Caring Means Sharing #Down On Barney's Farm #What's That Shadow? #Happy, Birthday Barney! (cameo) #We're Having Some Lunch #Alphabet Soup! #Our Earth, Our Home #I Can Be A Homebuilder #You've Got To Be You! #Be A Friend #I Just Love Bugs! #When I Grow Up #Jungle Friends #12345 Senses! #It's Nice Just To Be Me! #Happy Valentine's Day! #Hi, Neighbor! #It's A Family Tradition #A Splash, Party Please! #Try and Try Again #A World Of Music #Doctor Barney Is Here! #Mac and Cheese #Read with Me, Dance with Me #Hola, Mexico! #The Frog On The Log #Everyone Is Special #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure #Grandparents Are Grand! #Having Fun With Arts & Crafts #May I Help You? #The Cooking Book #Day of the Diesels #Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! #Let's Go On Vacation #Peter Rabbit #I Can Do That! #Makes The Team! #Grown-Ups For A Day! #Help Pretect The Earth #Looking Around My Neighborhood! #Look at Me, I'm Three! #Lend A Helping Hand #The Exercise Circus! #The Rolling Rice Cakes #The Dentist Makes Me Smile #Stop, Look & Be Safe! #Spring Shene-A-Anigans #The Alphabet Zoo #Once Upon a Dino Tale #That's a Home to Me (episode) #Barney Live! In New York City #Imagination Island #On The Move #Goes To The Doctor (cameo) #Telling The Truth #What Is Blue Trying to Do? (final regular appearance) Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Barney & the Backyard Gang Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast